ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
November 2021
November 2021 During the month of November, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches and 1 Carabao Cup fixture. They ended the month 12th in the League and into the Semi-final of the Carabao Cup. Premier League: MD12 Burnley Post-match Interview "A 5-star performance! It has been years since we have last encountered Burnley. Historically, they have always had the better of us. But part of my method in debunking this curse is that both clubs are completely different now. The only things that remain the same are the fans and the stadium. So we played without fear and the result speaks for itself! Another historic win for the club and a huge performance that will surely build our confidence. Hopefully, we can do the same again in the Carabao cup at the end of the month. But next up it's Manchester United! We're going into the game feeling good, and we're going to play for the win." Premier League: MD13 Manchester United Post-match Interview "So close huh! When we pulled level, I really believed we had enough in the tank to work out another goal, but in trying to get the winner, we gave space for Manchester to exploit us. I am so happy though. If we can play like this against the best teams, then surely it is a matter of time before we refine our tactics and can replicate this all over the league. There's huge spirit here. But perhaps we are currently lacking in quality to make the final push. A special mention to D. Kelly today who put in an immense shift. It was a bold move in starting him, but it paid off as he was our MOTM. He'll get a start against Cardiff next week which is a big opportunity to keep establishing his game." Premier League: MD14 Cardiff City Post-match Interview "That was a tough duel! It was a similar story last season where we beat them but then lost to them Away. Hopefully, this time around we can prevent that and do the double! Duffus took his header well from the corner. We pulled Mounie off as a precaution as he picked up a niggle. For Courtney to take his place and basically score with his first touch was great for us as I don't think they got around to deciding who was going to mark him! We fought hard to see the game out and I am pleased we came away with the 3-points!" Carabao Cup: Quarter-final Burnley Post-match Interview "We've done it again! Absolutely breathtaking football at times and if not for the post could have been 7! But there was good news and bad news. Omar Sowunmi made his first start of the season and Lasse Sorensen came on in the second half. Unfortunately, that was for one of the four players that picked up knocks! We don't know how bad the damage is for some of them but have to remove S. D'Almeida, L. Price and L. Benkovic for impact injuries is far from ideal. Then D. Kelly looked like he hurt himself too towards the end. Hopefully, these are not serious injuries, because we just don't have the depth to cover 4 players over any sustained period of time. But back to the game. Amazing! G. Rogers had a huge game from the left, picking up 2 assists. But R. Seager! What a wonderful hattrick and what a team to score it against! 2 lovely headers and a first time finish at the near post to get onto Rogers' cross nearly rounded off a great day for him - until he picked up the assist. Truly, he is a natural finisher. And now we're into the Semi-finals! I heard that Arsenal - Palace and Chelsea - Everton went to penalties, so fingers cross we lose two of the big guns!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Forget about the Manchester United and Cardiff results! We stuck 10 past Burnley! It was tough luck drawing them in the cup during the same month that we played them in the league, but it was a repeat order for the Glovers! This time, with our second team! November will live long in the memory for fans - and it gets better. Crystal Palace play Everton in the other Semi-final meaning that travel to Coventry City for our fixture! It will be a first for our German manager so there won't be any history to draw from, but prior to Krause's arrival, Yeovil typically had the better of them! In a very winnable fixture, there's potential a final on the cards for the club which would be historic for the club! There was quite a lot of injury news this month too. Sowunmi and Sorensen returned, but a number of players picked up a few niggles and it has been confirmed that L. Benkovic is expected to miss around 2-months now. This is the last thing you need after coming up to the most competitive division in the league, but hopefully, we have enough to get by. December offers no fewer than 7 huge matches! Including Spurs, Liverpool, Chelsea and Arsenal! Liverpool and Chelsea aren't having the best of seasons so far, with Chelsea just below us on the table, so there's potential for us to record historic wins and some pay-back against Chelsea for knocking us out of the Cup in 2018-19. But then, if we're not careful, we could just as easily lose each of those games! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month A lot of players deserve the nomination this month, in fairness. Mostly because there were some big performances from both the first and second team that made this month so memorable. From M. Reuvers for his continued rise, D. Osei Yaw for his dominance down the right flank, R. Seager for his hattrick alone... you get the picture. But actually, we're giving the award to R. Oxford! Playing both CB and CDM, he has been dominant all month and helped us record so big wins and a huge performance against Manchester United. Along with his EPL Player of the Month nomination, he has earned his plaudits this month! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.